guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tengu Accords
Overview Play as Master Togo negotiate a peace treaty with the Tengu. Summary # Protect the Tengu leaders from Minister Wona's assassins # Make your way through Minister Wona's estate to his hiding place # Defeat Minister Wona Obtained from Durmand in Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan Requirements * Must have the Bonus Mission Pack * Must have Togo's Story * Must have Togo's Staff equipped Reward :*500 Gold :*2500 Gold for each discovery :*After the mission has been completed, you can take Togo's Story back to Durmand to have it authorized. You can then trade it to Akemi (located next to Durmand in each port city) in exchange for a customized Tengu Weapon. Each related mission offer different sets of weapons. Once a book has been authorized, it can't be placed in your Xunlai storage. Walkthrough General Tips * Allies ressurect when there is no enemy within earshot, so you can use Talon as bait at cost of failing one discovery. * Talon will tank for you, however, you will not be able to keep him up under concentrated fire for long time, so killing enemies fast is important. * There is no reward for speed, so take your time and regenerate health, energy and let your skills recharge whenever possible. * You can use Rage not only as damage skill, but also as emergency self heal. * The staff can be upgraded to make the mission slightly easier. Detailed Walkthrough You start outside Wona's residence, take stairs up and enter hall and talk to each Tengu, as the minister aproaches lay down all spirits and talk to him. You will be ambushed by Estate Guards and then multiple waves of Assassins. Use Spirit Rift to kill concentrated enemies and Spirit Burn/Essence Strike on recharge. Heal allies with Mend Body and Soul. Midway though battle, Dragon Empire Rage becomes avaiable, so use it on groups of Assassins. When the battle is over, go to the right and downstairs, you will meet two guards which you should be able to dispatch without much trouble with simple attacks.(Don't waste Rage or Spirit Rift on them), then proceed south and you will face group of assassins. Best way to deal with such groups is to stay close to Talon and when he gets aggro, cast Spirit Rift followed by rage, which should kill them off in one spike. Cross the bridge, you will meet more guards and assassins, which you now know how to deal with. Enter hall, there you will face huge mob of guards, which is capable of taking you down in several secconds, but Rage can kill them all in one go, just like with assassins, Stay close to Talon as they will aggro him, then use Rage which should be kill all of them. After hall, you will face some more assassins, consisting of two patrols and one stationary group, move a bit forward to trigger pattrols and then retreat back to halls to avoid fighting them both at once. Once they have moved to their locations on top of stairs, choose a side and kill the assassins there, then wait for the recharge of rage and kill the stationary group of assassins(you can ignore last group). Then cross the clearing. After the cimenatic completes you will face an assassin boss. Lay down all spitis outside aggro and then approach him. He will to prefer to aggro talon, so you have a tank. Spam damage skills on him and heal Talon, most important part is Disenchanment spirit which takes out his healing. Next boss is inside the building and he is a bit more complicated. After cinematic, approach him and lay down spirits while he is talking. He is spirit spammer, so use Rage or Spirit Rift to remove them all at once, without them he is fairly harmless. If you have trouble with Wanderlust, move behind a column so that he will be unable to hit you. Trigger cimenatic by going outside, now you will be faced by hordes of Guards, which can kill you very, very fast, also you can't just let them concentrate on Talon and kill them off all at once, since there are three groups which come from three sides. The simplest way to deal with them is to go down with Talon, use Rage on group downstairs and then run off to regen and to wait for recharge of Rage. If aggroed, simply run circles around bridge where minister stands, you will regenerate health that way. Once Rage is recharged and your health is full, aggro the other groups and nuke them. Wona's last henchmen is a warrior, Talon will tank her for you so again, concentrate on healing him up and spamming damage skills, she goes down slowly, but easily. Wona is quite tough. Before he become hostlie you have few seconds to lay down spirits, use disenchantement to remove his Armor of Earth and Attunement to deny him defences and energy managenet. Talon, once again will be tank, however this time you should be more carefull, use Mend Body and Soul on him to remove weakness asap and prioritize healing him to dealing damage (but dont neglect that either.). Discoveries Discovery 1 :Discover the remote locations Togo would have searched in order to clear Minister Wona's estate of assassins. Image:Wona map.JPG (Click for map.) :# In the South of the room the meeting was held in up the large staircase. Where Minister Wona arrived from. :# Out the West path from the main room and down the hill in the snow. :# Out the East path from the main room and down the hill in the snow. :# To the west of Yuri The Hand. :# Behind Wona. After killing the guards walk around the edge so as not to engage Captain Sunpo. Discovery 2 :Keep all the Tengu leaders (Gull Hookbeak, Swift Honorclaw, and Talon Silverwing) from dying. The hardest part is keeping Talon Silverwing from ever dying (his death triggers the failure condition even though he resurrects). Be careful especially right before Captain Sunpu where you are attacked from 3 sides. Use Togo's AE Rage skill to kill them all in one shot. Discovery 3 :Vanquish all of Master Riyo's disciples. To do this, simply stay in the room where you fought Master Riyo, and wait for about 10 seconds. After this time, the students become hostile and start attacking you. Simply kill them, but be careful about the degen they inflict on both you and Silverwing, it may overwhelm your healing ability. Mission Specifics Quest Summary :Speak to each delegate before peace negotiations commence. :Talk to Minister Wona when you are ready to begin the summit. ::Durmand Historian (Great Temple of Balthazar) :::Relive the historic event when Togo joined the Tengu at Minister Wona's mountain estate to broker an end to the bloody Tengu Wars. ::Reward :::500 Gold Dialog :Canthan Royal Guard ::We have finally arrived at the house of War Minister Wona, Togo. Look at the view! :Master Togo ::That was an exhausting trek, was it not? Wona has quite the lofty estate. :Canthan Royal Guard ::Do you truly believe Wona will be able to broker peace between Canthans and Tengu? It seems a heroic task, to say the least. :Master Togo ::I believe it is a task worth undertaking and commend Wona on his good intentions. I sincerely hope the bad blood between Canthans and Tengu can be put aside this day. :Act I: The Summit :Estate Guard ::Togo, it is good you have arrived. Minister Wona, along with the rest of the peace delegation, awaits you in the central chamber. :::Speaking to the delegates ::::Swift Honorclaw :::::The Angchu recognize that peace is a better recourse for human and Tengu alike. Should this feud continue, the stench of death will hang heavy in the air. Human corpses will be stacked to the tops of mountains and rival out losses. Do not be fooled; peace will be on equal terms, or there will be no peace at all. Which outcome do you prefer? ::::Tell me your view on the Tengu Wars :::::This war is the fault of your emperor and his expansionist agenda. The fight was brought to us. If not for your farmers and their reeking crops and your diseases invading our homes, there would be no war. What honor is there in burning our hatchlings while they sleep? In slaughtering our child-bearers? No. We will not yield. We will fight until the corpse of every last Canthan rots in the morning sun. Peace is the only hope for your species. ::::Talon Silverwing :::::I am Talon Silverwing of the Angchu. We have come to see if you humans truly wish for peace. Honor is our code. If your intentions are true, perhaps we can put this fight behind us. Cross us and we shall bury you. ::::Tell me your view on the Tengu Wars. :::::Understand me, human: we are a valiant race, and are not to be trifled with. If you dare terrorize, deceive or oppress us, we will fight you with every weapon we possess. If you truly have honor in your heart, you will negotiate with us as equals. ::::Gull Hookbeak :::::Pray to your gods this meeting results in peace. Otherwise, the Sensali will erase any existence of your kind. ::::Tell me your view on the Tengu Wars. :::::You have brought death upon your kind, human. Keep talking. The longer we drag this out, the more men my brethren will gut with their bare claws. The Angchu are foolish to think you can be trusted. No matter; the Sensali will end this war in due time. :Minister Wona ::I see our final guest has arrived. Welcome to my mountain hideaway, Togo. ::Please take a moment to introduce yourself to our esteemed Tengu guests. When you are ready to begin the talks, come speak to me. :::Speaking to Minister Wona ::::As the minister of war, I have learned there are times to raise your sword and others when you must sheathe it. Today, a new chapter will be written in Canthan history, one that reflects a sea change in human and Tengu relations. It is most fortunate the emperor sent you as his representative, Togo. Your even temper and diplomatic skill will be pivotal in today's negotiations. When you are ready to begin the summit, please inform me and I shall commence the ceremony. :::What is your stance on the Tengu Wars? ::::My stance? The Tengu are filthy animals not fit for a stew! They harass my vassals, set fire to my fields, and disrupt trade. They claim we are "invading their sovereign territory" as the empire continues to spread. Bah! As a younger man I would have ordered the entire race exterminated! ::::But alas, violence is not always the answer. I have learned the value of diplomacy in obtaining harmony and balance. In life, sacrifices must be made for the greater good to accomplish wealth and power. It is in Cantha's interest to deal with these savages through other means, which is why I have called this summit. It is my hope that we can reach common ground on my estate, free from the intrigues of the imperial court. :::I am ready to begin negotiations. :Minister Wona ::Friends and honored guests, men and Tengu, I ask for your undivided attention, please. ::We have traveled a treacherous road to this fateful day. It is my hope that when we are finished here, this matter will finally be behind us. ::However, after long and careful deliberation, I have decided there can be no peace. ::For the good of Cantha, you all must die. ::Seal the doors! Let none escape! Bring me Togo's corpse! :::Objective added: Protect the Tengu delegates. :Master Togo ::Friends, fight for your lives! The fate of the Tengu rests on your survival! :Act II: Betrayal :Master Togo ::We have been betrayed this day, but not by Cantha or the emperor. Minister Wona acts on his own accord, for his own selfish gain! :Gull Hookbeak ::Humans are lying murderers. The Sensali have been betrayed for the last time. :Swift Honorclaw ::The Angchu see no reason to trust you either, human! You say you have been betrayed? Give weight to your words. Something as heavy as Minister Wona's head should suffice. :Master Togo ::I am a man of my word. Remain here to ensure the minister does not flee the estate. I will pursue this wretch into the recesses of his godforsaken compound. :::Objective added: Find the conniving Minister Wona and slay him for his betrayal. :Swift Honorclaw ::Talon Silverwing will accompany you. He will ensure you keep your word. Know this, human: if you betray us, you entire race will bear the consequence. :Talon Silverwing ::I will be watching you, human. Any misstep and it will be *your* head I bring back. Trivia * The story acts and cut scenes seem to be a homage to the movie Kill Bill.